


Wrong Date

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Chloe's date goes sour.





	1. Chapter 1

“–sure you’ve got it?”

“Oh yeah, the door’s just a bit tricky,” Chloe assured, forcing a smile as she jiggled her key in the lock. She twisted it slightly and the door gave, a small sigh of relief escaping her as she stepped inside after it. Her date followed her in, shrugging off his jacket and looking around.

Dinner had gone well, barring some awkward silences, but she kept the conversation going the best she could. The film they’d seen after wasn’t really her thing but she sat through it, cuddling up to him in the draft of the theatre. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed he hadn’t tried anything in the darkness but he’d agreed to come back to hers so maybe there was still hope.

Chloe smiled and reached to rub his forearm. He moved before she could make contact, his eyes locked on a framed poster on the wall.

“You went to Knebworth?” Chloe nodded, crossing her arms.

“Yeah…my best mate loves Oasis.”

“Wasn’t it amazing?” he enthused, his eyes lighting up. Chloe suppressed a grimace.

“Oh, definitely,” she replied, feigned enthusiasm dripping from her voice, “Shall we sit?”

The two dropped to the couch, Chloe shifting closer as they sat. He smiled at her and cleared his throat, his eyes low. Her lips flattened and she abruptly stood again, her hands clasping.

“Fancy a drink? I think I have some wine somewhere…”

“I’ll take a beer if ya have it,” he suggested, Chloe’s nose wrinkling behind the fridge door. She took two cans from the top shelf and half shrugged as she handed one over.

“My roommate swears by this stuff,” she said. He cracked his open with a nod and pursed lips.

“He’s got good taste.”

“She,” Chloe corrected quickly, changing the subject, “I’m glad you came out tonight, Finn.”

“Me too…it’s good to get out of the house,” he joked with a half shrug, “To be honest, Chop put me up to it– I’ve been single awhile but then Izzy mentioned you so…”

“Izzy’s so sweet.” She leaned closer, her hand moving to his shoulder, “I had a really great time.”

Finn swallowed hard, raising his beer to his lips as she came closer. He sat back a bit as she hovered into his space.

“Soz, Chloe, I’m…” he faltered, his Adam’s apple bobbing, “It’s getting kinda late. Maybe I should go.”

“Finn–” She was cut off when the door busted open, her roommate Rae stumbling over the threshold, swearing darkly.

“Bloody lock’s always sticking,” she breathed hastily, glancing between the two, Finn stiffening beside Chloe, “Sorry to interrupt!”

Chloe barely repressed an eye roll as Finn stood, waving Rae’s words off.

“I was just leaving…mind if I use the loo?”

Chloe and Rae wordlessly pointed him in the right direction, he and Rae sharing a smile as he passed. She bit her lip and wiggled her brows at Chloe.

“So how’s it going?”

Chloe huffed a laugh and ran a hand through her hair, Rae smiling curiously.

“S’alright,” she shrugged, her nose scrunching, “He’s more suited for you, honestly.”

“What’re you on about?” Rae snorted, shrugging her jacket off and laying it next to Finn’s.

“Oh, trust me,” she changed gears, her voice falling to a whisper, “He’s too pretty for me anyways.”

“There’s nothing _pretty_  about him, Chlo,” Rae protested before pausing with a considerate twist to her mouth.

“It’s the freckles,” the two sighed simultaneously, falling into giggles as Finn returned to the room.

“Nice shirt,” he offered, nodding at Rae’s Stone Roses t-shirt. She bit back a smile and gestured to his.

“You too.” Finn glanced down at his own Oasis t-shirt before the two locked eyes, his lips curling into a crooked grin.

Chloe looked between them and shook her head at the ceiling before ushering Finn towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as they reached it. His hand went to the knob and she stopped him, snatching a pen from the side table. She uncapped it and grabbed Finn’s hand, holding it palm up as she scribbled. His brow furrowed as he read the series of numbers with ‘Rae’ underlined underneath it. Chloe winked and tilted her head towards her and he reddened. He leaned in and pecked her cheek before opening the door.

“Laters, Chloe.”

As she closed the door behind him, Rae narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing…” Chloe diverted, Rae continuing to look her over suspiciously, “I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon enough.”

“Sorry?”

“He took your jacket instead of his,” she said, smirking as Rae’s jaw dropped.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae tells Chloe about her date with Finn

Chloe’s eyes blinked open and she squinted at her bedside clock at the time. 3am blinked back at her and she rolled over to go back to sleep. A clang sounded across the flat followed by a muffled curse from Rae. She stretched with a low groan and stood from the bed, figuring she’d get a drink before passing back out.

She slid on her robe and slippers and shuffled down the hall, her arms crossing. She stepped into the kitchen and Rae stood in front of the electric kettle, her rainbow robe wrapped around her, hair in complete disarray. She turned at Chloe’s footsteps and smiled apologetically.

“Shit, sorry, babes—did I wake you?”

Chloe stifled a yawn and shook her head. She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it halfway with water.

“How was your date with Finn?”

Rae rolled her eyes and Chloe’s brow furrowed as she sipped her drink.

“Well, we were rowing five minutes into dinner but things improved from there.”

“What happened?” Rae sighed and leaned back against the counter as she faced her.

“We were talking about music, yknow, just having a laugh.” Chloe nodded for Rae to continue. “Out of nowhere, he mentions he likes Babylon Zoo.”

Chloe inhaled sharply, biting back a snort.

“Now, I’m ready to get the hell outta there but the sodding food’s already coming—“

“Oh, Jesus.” Chloe brought her glass to her lips to hide her snicker.

“He must’ve realized something was wrong so he’s like, Y’alright? And I’m like, I’m just not the biggest fan of them,” Rae raised her brows as she went on, “He’s so offended, Chlo, you would’ve thought I’d kicked his bloody dog.” 

Her eyes bugged out, her next words in an exaggerated deep voice, “He’s all, what’s wrong with them?”

“Then what happened?”

“I tried to change the subject, right? I ask him what else he’s into,” she crossed her arms, her lips flattening, “He lists off all these amazing bands and I think he’s making a comeback.”

“And?”

“He’s into  _reggae_ , Chloe.”

She couldn’t stop her eyes rolling and she chuckled, Rae sticking her tongue out at her.

“So now he’s almost completely ruined my appetite but I don’t wanna be rude so we finish dinner.” Rae turned the kettle off and grabbed a couple mugs from the cupboard. “I’m about to just call it a night but then he asks if I wanna grab a drink.”

“So you came home after that?”

Rae’s response was covered by the toilet flushing down the hallway and their heads snapped to the sound before facing again, Chloe’s brow raising at Rae as she grinned sheepishly.

“Turns out, he’s not a total dickhead.”


End file.
